Runaway
by PorcelainHeart496
Summary: It is one week before Kyo is confined. But Kazuma has a plan to save Kyo from that fate. They must leave the city. When the return three years later Kyo gets an unexpected suprise. Sry its a bad summary. First fanfic. kyoru. chap. 4 is up
1. Kazuma's plan

Rated T just in case

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters

* * *

Rain fell gently on the rooftop of Shigure's house. Kyo Sohma rolled over in his bed feeling too weak to get up. Finally he opened his eyes only to have tears fall from them.

He had dreamt of that night again. It had been two years since he had transformed into his true form in front of Tohru. That night had changed his life completely. She had accepted him that night but all he could feel was pain. It reminded him that he was useless, lower than dirt; he was a big reason why there were so many problems with the family. He was the reason his mother had committed suicide wasn't he?

And whether he wanted to admit it or not his time was almost up. It was one week from graduation, and after that he would never see her again. One week left to see her beautiful smile, or feel how soft her skin felt when they held hands, or hear her ramble on about nothing. One week to say goodbye.

He had been in love with her for over three years, ever since she said she wanted to be his friend. From the start he somehow knew she was different than all the others, she never once looked at him in disgust, she never pushed him away when he wanted to talk, in fact most of the time she sought him out.

She had opened the door to his heart, and now that his time was almost up, his heart was beginning to break. There were so many times he had attempted to tell her how he felt but she would just look at him with that confused look and he would just change the subject.

Lying in his bed looking up at his ceiling the cat thought about if he should just let her go. In a week it wouldn't matter if he loved her anyway. She would go on with her life while his life would basically end. Was it right to keep her to himself like that? To tell her I love you then just walk away and expect her to be alone the rest of her life. No, that is no way for her to live. After all, he was the one to be locked up, not her.

Finally he managed to get enough strength to sit up and stretch. He murmured curses under his breath noticing that the rain started falling harder by the second. When he finally stood up his head stared spinning. He felt as if he had not slept for days. Making his way to the bathroom he cursed the rain.

Downstairs Tohru was washing the dishes from breakfast. 'Kyo-kun never came down for breakfast, I hope he's alright,' Tohru Honda thought to herself. She knew she was probably worrying over nothing, seeing as it had been raining cats and dogs outside.

Kyo-kun probably is just feeling worn out like usual on days like this. She couldn't help worrying about him, after all, she was in love with him.

She had been thinking about the past recently, about how they met. That day that he broke through the roof to fight Yuki-kun, and she ended up falling onto him. A smile spread across her face thinking about it, he had been so furious at her. She remembered being really upset when he said he hated her, no one had ever hated her before. That night that he brought her home from work was the first time she saw that he was actually a nice person.

Before she even realized it tears were falling down her face. In one week they would be graduating high school, and he would be confined. She had tried a million different things, but no matter what she could never break the curse. She had let everyone down, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, everyone. She was a horrible person, they had done so much for her, and yet she couldn't do one simple thing for them.

Tears continued to flow down her face as she finished the last of the dishes. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the telephone ringing. She made her way towards the phone.

"Hello," she answered. A familiar voice was on the other end. "Oh hello Shishou-san, how are you?" she asked.

"Just fine thank you, could I speak to Kyo for a moment?" he replied.

"Of course, hold on one moment," she said going to find Kyo-kun. Since Kyo-kun wasn't in his room, she knocked on the bathroom door in search for the cat.

"What?" the teenager replied in a low, weak tone. "Shishou-san is on the phone, should I tell him to call ba" but before she could finish the door opened and the tall, orange- headed teenager walked out snatching the phone from her hands.

He walked into his room and slammed the door without thinking about how harsh he had just been to the girl he loved. "Hey Shishou," he said answering the phone.

"What did you need to talk to me about? You know I can go down to the dojo if you want me to." Kyo said starting to get a little worried. "Not quite yet my son," replied the soothing voice.

"I promised that I wouldn't let them lock you up like my grandfather," Kazuma continued. "And I intend to keep that promise; I'm just disappointed that it has come down to this."

"Shishou," Kyo said with a trembling voice. "What do mean? What are you talking about? Tell me!" Kyo yelled into the phone.

"Kyo, pack your things. Tonight at midnight come to the dojo. You and I will go up to the mountains, there Akito can't find you." Kazuma explained.

Kyo didn't know how to react to what he had just heard. He couldn't believe any of this, Shishou was going to save him from confinement. How long had he been planning this?

A million things were going through his head when all of a sudden he remembered the most important thing; Tohru. As if reading his mind Kazuma began again. "You know Kyo; you could always bring Tohru if you wanted to."

As much as he wanted to say yes, he knew he would only be taking her away from the things she wanted most. She had a life after high school. She was going to be successful; she would get married to a man who could support her, and no matter what Kyo could never be that person.

"No," he answered quietly. "Why would I want to bring that girl, what would be the point?"

Kazuma hated it when Kyo was like this, when he treated himself like dirt. Kazuma knew Kyo loved Tohru, It was as obvious as night and day, but he wouldn't push the matter anymore. "Alright I'll see you tonight Kyo, you have until then to tell her goodbye." And with that he hung up the phone.

His last week with Tohru had just turned into his last day. He had one day to spend with Tohru before he would leave, with no intention of returning.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you like it. It's my first Fanfic. Please Review. No flames please. If you have any ideas for the name of the fanfic I'd appreciate it.

PorcelainHeart496


	2. Home alone

Rated T just in case

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters

* * *

**Chapter Two: Home alone**

* * *

Kyo sat alone in his room, the phone still in his hand. He didn't know what he was going to do. He loved Tohru so much, but did that mean he should tell her? If he told her he loved her, all it would do is make the situation worse.

They say if you truly love someone you put their feelings before your own; so didn't that mean that he should keep quiet and just let her go on with her life. But if he went through life without at least telling her, he didn't know if his heart could take it.

'Why?' he asked himself. 'Why did I let myself fall in love with her?' He laid down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Looking at his alarm clock he noticed it was already 11:30. His last day was already half way up.

He hadn't even talked to Tohru today, well other than when Shishou called, but that hadn't really gone very well. Why did he always treat her like that? As far as expressing his feelings went; he really sucked at it. He could never say what he really wanted to. He would always either end up yelling at her or not make any sense at all.

That damn rat was always perfect when it came to things like that. He always knew what to say or what to do. Tohru probably was in love with the rat anyway. Not like it would be anything new to him, Yuki got everything else Kyo wanted.

He knew he had to do something before the day was up. He had to talk to her. At least then he would have a memory to hold on to.

Gathering up enough courage he got up and walked over to the door. He took a deep breath, then walked into the hallway. Making his way down the stairs he heard noises coming from the kitchen. When he got there he saw the ditzy girl he had come to love. She was trying to reach a plate that was way too tall for her to reach.

He couldn't help but smile; she always had that affect on him. Coming up behind her Kyo reached up and got the plate with no problem. Turning around; a smile spread across the girl's lips. "Thank you Kyo-kun," she said happily.

"No problem," he answered.

Looking around the kitchen he began to wonder what she was doing. Before he even had time to ask, she said, "I'm making pancakes, since you missed breakfast and all. Besides, pancakes are good any time of the day," she stated cheerfully.

God he loved the way she was always happy about something. Even the littlest things made her smile. "So where is the stupid dog and rat?" he asked with a smile he would only show to her. "Oh, Yuki is making plans with the student council for graduation, and Shigure is at a business meeting with his editor."

So in other words they were all alone for the day. Fate had a weird way of telling you when to do something. Now was the only time he would ever get to tell Tohru all he had been longing to say. Looking down at the cooking pancakes he pondered over what he should say to her.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room; neither of them knew what to say to the other. Finally Tohru broke the silence by asking what he liked on his pancakes.

"Syrup, what else would you put on pancakes," he asked curiously. "Well my mom and I used to put strawberries on ours," she said with a gigantic smile.

There she went talking about her mom again; a wave of guilt passing through him. Although, he could understand why she talked about her constantly. Kyoko was a good person, someone who you could be yourself with; Tohru was like her in that sense. He was drawn out of his thoughts by hearing Tohru say lunch was ready.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine, I guess the weather's just bothering me," he replied not wanting her to worry. "Alright, but if you need to talk about anything, you can tell me you know." He looked down at his plate and started eating his syrup soaked pancakes.

Only if she knew all he wanted to talk to her about; but he was a coward when it came to his feelings.

Tohru ate her strawberry smothered pancakes silently. A million thoughts were going through her head. It was only one week left before graduation and she still hadn't broken the curse. It she didn't find a way to break it soon Kyo-kun would be locked up forever. She couldn't bear to think of him in that small room all by himself, shunned from society until he drew his last breath.

Also she was hit with the realization that this was their last time alone together. She had to make her feelings known somehow before Yuki and Shigure came back. How she was going to do that she wasn't sure but she had to do it. Mom would have wanted her to do it before it was too late. However, there wasn't anywhere special they could go because of the rain, and Kyo-kun's mood wasn't exactly the best on days like this.

Finishing their food Tohru picked up the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Kyo followed behind her so he could help her with the dishes. As they finished drying the plates they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Tohru excused herself from the room.

Kyo stood alone in the kitchen putting the dishes in their proper places. He was trying to think of what to say when she came back; he hadn't said much of anything to her yet. He was going to explode if he didn't find a way to tell her soon. Tohru came back into the room within minutes, which hadn't given him much time to plot.

"Who was that?" he asked. "It was Shigure-san, he said he wouldn't be home until late so I shouldn't worry about dinner." She paused for a moment and then suddenly bowed her head apologetically. "I'm so sorry Kyo-kun," she said bowing continuously. "What is it now?" he said in a calm voice; he was trying not to lose his temper. "I forgot all about dinner for tonight, we could order take-out, or I could run to the store and pick up something," she said looking as if she were about to cry. "Hey, what are you apologizing for? You made one mistake, it could be worse," he said trying to cheer her up. "I mean you could be like me, everything I do is a mistake." At this comment she looked up into his auburn eyes. Is that what he thought of himself; one who just makes mistakes?

Instead of making her happier it had made her tears flow even more. "Kyo-kun," she sobbed. "Don't you see, you're much more than that," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Kyo stood there mentally beating himself up. He had made her cry again, but this time she cried for him; just like that night two years ago. He lifted his hand to her soft face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright, you don't have to cry over me," he said just above a whisper. "Besides, you need to stop worrying about everyone so much; all this crying is starting to make your face look like a cherry," he said with a smirk.

If she hadn't been so red from crying Kyo-kun would have seen the blush that spread on her face. She could still feel her cheek tingling where he had wiped her tears. She was so lucky to have someone like Kyo-kun in her life; no one else could cheer her up like he did.

A smile spread across her face; making Kyo feel much happier as well. Looking out the window Kyo noticed the rain had stopped for the moment, and sun was attempting to make its way through the clouds. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked the girl.

Tohru stared at him with a blank stare. "The rain has finally stopped and since we were going to have to get take-out later anyway, why don't we just go to town?" If he had one last day with her he might as well have fun.

Tohru's face lit up like a Christmas tree; he actually wanted to go somewhere with her. Even though he hadn't officially called it date, that's basically what it was. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time; she might actually get a chance to tell him she loved him.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked excitedly. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. "I'll have to think about it on our way there," replied thinking of all the places he could possibly take her.

"Okay," she said with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He just had to laugh at her; she was acting like a little kid; but in the cute sort of way. After putting their shoes on, they headed out the door; Tohru overly ecstatic.

As they walked down the dirt road Tohru pondered over whether she was brave enough to hold his hand; Kyo never liked holding hands with Kagura; why would he want to hold hands with her? A few moments later she decided to take a chance and reached over and grasped his hand.

She kept waiting for him to let go of her hand; but instead he only tightened his grip. The day was finally starting to change for the better. They walked happily down the street hand in hand enjoying their last chance to be with each other before their lives would change forever.

* * *

Thank you everybody who reviewed. I don't really care for this chapter too much, I'll make my next chapter better.

Oh and for now I've decided to name the story "Runaway" I'm not sure if it will fit the story later on, but for now it works.

PorcelainHeart496


	3. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The date**

* * *

Kyo and Tohru continued to walk down the street hand in hand. They hadn't said much to each other since they left the house; though part of it was because Kyo was still tired from the rain. He had no idea where he was going to take her, he didn't have that much money to his name; after all, he thought that after this week he wouldn't need any money.

You can't use money when you're locked up.

A little while later the sight of buildings came into view; if at all possible making Tohru more excited than she already was. "So Kyo-kun," she said breaking the silence. "Where are we going?" Looking around frantically for somewhere in which little money was involved he spotted the perfect place. "How about a walk through he park?" he answered knowing she would love the idea. He didn't care too much for things like walking through parks filled with flowers; that was more the girly rat's thing, but if it made her happy, he would do it.

Tohru smiled and nodded her head to the park idea; somehow Kyo-kun always knew the things she wanted to do or say without her even saying a word. He was truly an amazing person; how could the Sohmas not see that?

As they walked closer to the park Kyo started getting an uneasy feeling; should he be holding her hand? What if someone saw? It's not that he was embarrassed or anything, but what if someone saw them and told Akito? What if Akito came after her because of it? He would die if anything happened to her because of his stupidity. He couldn't live with himself if he wasn't there to protect her when she needed him.

Looking around the flower infested park, he couldn't help but notice all the couples walking together. Back before he knew Tohru, the sight of couples would make him sick. To him love was a lie; he knew no such thing as love. Who would be stupid enough to love the disgusting cat? Now, he understood why people always held hands in public. When you love someone you want to show them to the world; show everyone that they are yours. That's the way he felt with Tohru, except Tohru wasn't his. She was the thing he wanted the most, but he knew he didn't deserve her. She deserved only the very best, hell she might as well date the rat.

Walking through the park, Tohru admired all the colorful flowers in bloom. They were so beautiful; spring was probably her favorite season. Also catching her attention were a teenage couple sitting on a park bench, they looked like they were trying to eat each others faces off. She blushed at the sight suddenly thinking about what it must be like to 'make out' with someone. She'd never been close enough to a guy to kiss him; although she imagined Kyo-kun would be a good kisser. The sudden thought made her blush an even deeper shade of red. She shouldn't be thinking of things like that, although mom had once talked to her about such things. Mom had said it was normal for a teenager to think of making out and um….other things, but just the thought of it made her feel bad.

While Tohru was deep in thought she hadn't even noticed Kyo had let go of her hand and walked off. Finally she came back to reality, and noticed she was all alone. Frantically she looked around for Kyo's orange hair. When she couldn't see him she started to panic; Kyo-kun wouldn't just leave her all alone in the park would he? Had she made him mad somehow? Tears began to swell up in her eyes; when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around like lightning, and to her relieve it was Kyo-kun.

Kyo stood there smiling one of his genuine smiles holding out a strawberry ice cream cone. Reaching out for the frozen treat she managed to mutter out a low thank you. Looking down his smile faded as he saw tears in her eyes. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Now what did I do? Maybe she didn't want any, or maybe she wanted chocolate. God how stupid can I be?'

Looking down at Tohru he began apologizing, "I'm um…sorry," With this she looked up surprised that he was the one actually apologizing. "I guess I should have asked what flavor you wanted, hell I didn't even asked if you wanted it. You can throw it away if you don't want it," he said getting annoyed with his stupidity.

Tohru looked down at the pink ice cream; a smile forming on her lips. She had been thinking ice cream would be nice about now, how had he known? And on top of that he knew what flavor she wanted; she was amazed at how much Kyo-kun knew about her. Lifting her head towards the tall teenager, she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun; it's not that at all. This is exactly what I wanted; it's just I didn't know where you were and I was afraid you had left me," she said.

Leaning down towards her, he whispered softly, "You know I would never leave you." It was a nice gesture; though both knew it was a lie. No matter what Kyo would have to leave; even if the curse had been broken; they still wouldn't have been able to live together forever. Even so, they might as well make the best of today.

They walked over and sat on a bench under a cherry tree; the blossoms falling all around them. Turning to Kyo, Tohru asked, "How did you know I wanted strawberry ice cream?" "I just know these things," he replied. "Am I really that predictable Kyo-kun?" she said sounding more like a child than a teenager. A laugh escaped his mouth as he looked around at all the people. "No, it's just that I…SHIT!!!!!!!" he said ducking down behind Tohru. "You what?" Tohru began to ask when Kyo pointed a finger over to the ice cream stand. And there in a pink dress stood none other than Kagura Sohma.

Tohru looked over to the hiding Kyo and couldn't help but laugh. Kyo-kun was such a brave person who never backed down from a fight, but when it came down to Kagura he was a scardy cat. Although she couldn't blame him; Kagura was a very headstrong person. And if she saw Kyo-kun with her; no good could come of it.

"Do you want to go somewhere safer?" she asked the hiding cat. Without answering he jumped up and headed in the opposite direction of the boar. Kyo was walking so fast Tohru had to run to catch up. Once they were finally at a safe enough distance from the wrath of Kagura; Kyo slowed down to a normal walking pace.

"That was close, I don't think I could deal with Kagura today; she drives me crazy," Kyo said walking down the street. Tohru looked around thinking of what to say to the cat. "She cares about you Kyo-kun, you should at least give her a chance," Tohru commented. "She has been your friend since you were children, sure she is a little…hard to handle at times, but she is still a good person," she said looking down at her feet. Kyo looked down at the shy girl he loved so much. "Yeah, well you try to deal with a person constantly either trying to kill you or force you into a marriage; then you can talk to me about Kagura," he replied jokingly. A smile crept onto her face. "I suppose your right, I wouldn't really know of such things."

As the pair walked around the block Tohru spotted the destination she wished to go; the carnival was in town. Grinning from ear to ear the child-like teen looked over at Kyo with a look a child would give their parent in a toy store.

He had only been to a carnival once in his life; and it was not a wonderful experience for him. Shishou had taken him right after his tenth birthday; he had eaten too much and gotten sick after a ride; he couldn't knock the bottles over in a booth; and on top of that he spent the whole time worrying that someone was going to make him transform. So carnivals didn't exactly sound like a good time to him. But, he couldn't help but go along with Tohru's innocent smile. "Alright," he said somewhat annoyed at how weak he was whenever he tried to say no to her; but it made perfect sense. It just showed how much she meant to him; she was his world.

Kyo looked over at a grinning Tohru as he walked over to the ticket booth. Once they received their tickets they walked around the lot until Tohru saw a ride that caught her eye. A sigh escaped Kyo as he looked over at the least exciting ride in the whole carnival; the Ferris wheel. Why did girls always want to go on that stupid ride? The only people that go on Ferris wheels were couples and old people. Ninety percent of the time you had to be surrounded by people making out.

Suddenly a thought entered his head, 'I could kiss Tohru when we're at the top.' The thought made him feel a little bad, but one kiss wasn't bad right? He would just give her a light, innocent kiss at the top before they went down. Slightly blushing he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the relatively short line. After a minute or two they had moved up to the front of the line, and were given a seat. They sat across from each other to make sure he wouldn't transform in the cramped space. Butterflies flew around in his stomach as they began to move.

Tohru looked out over the edge of her seat to see the marvelous view. The wind was blowing, but not too much. Tohru looked over to the clock tower to see the time; 2:36pm.

Unknowingly a sigh escaped her making Kyo looked at her with concern. The thought that their day together was almost over made her want to cry. After today she wouldn't get that much time to be with Kyo-kun alone; if none at all. As she turned her head to look over the other side of the booth she noticed a pair of hypnotizing, auburn eyes staring at her; causing her to blush.

On the opposite side of the Ferris wheel car Kyo was pondering if he should kiss her or not. What if she didn't want to kiss him; if she rejected him he didn't know how he would be able to take it. After noticing her beginning to blush he turned his head towards the scenery, but no matter what he always found himself looking over at her. He couldn't help it; she looked perfect just sitting there with the wind blowing through her chocolate hair. And also, he wanted to embed this moment into his memory for all time.

As they neared the top Tohru began to break the silence anyway possible; besides she knew what people did on Ferris wheels; she wasn't that naïve. "Um...so

Kyo-kun….um…have you ever been to a carnival?" she asked thinking of anything to say. "Yeah," he said with an intense look directed at her. She could feel her cheeks burning as she gazed into his fiery eyes. "Shishou took me once," he said looking over at the horizon. "But," he continued, "You being here with me makes it a hell of a lot better." Both blushed at the comment, but continued to stare in one another's eyes. They began to close the gap in between them when a couple of middle school students screamed, "Go get a room," and began laughing at them.

Kyo wanted to beat there faces into the ground; they had ruined everything; he was gonna kill those brats. Anger rose up inside of him as he screamed at them; not really caring about the attention it was directing towards himself. Then the young teenagers would make a comment like "I want some of that," directed towards Tohru of course; making Kyo even more furious.

Tohru hadn't seen Kyo-kun get really mad in awhile; she hated it when he fought with someone; though she had to admit, she was somewhat happy he was doing it to protect her. She quickly threw the thought out of her head; it was too selfish of her to want him to fight for her. She quickly realized that she had to do something before it turned into a fist fight. Grabbing his arm, she tried to get the orange headed teenager to calm down.

"Kyo-kun, please don't fight," Tohru pleaded. I'm gonna kill those bastards; they need to learn some respect," he screamed just loud enough for the middle schoolers to hear him. "It's not worth it…Don't fight…please don't fight today," she said frantically.

Hearing this Kyo stopped yelling and looked over to Tohru; he was an idiot. What was he doing? He shouldn't be fighting with worthless brats like that on their last day together. He knew how much she hated to see him fight; and yet he still did it without even thinking twice about it. He reached over and grabbed he petit hand. He hadn't said a word; but she knew he meant he was sorry just by the look in his eyes. If anyone were to look into his eyes, they would be able to see into his soul; that was one of the many things Tohru loved about him.

Before they even realized it they were at the bottom of the Ferris wheel; an annoyed Ferris wheel person (I have no idea what they are called) glaring at them telling the two to get off. They just couldn't stop staring at each other, even when they had gotten off the ride. Neither of them could speak; what was there to say? They couldn't deny the fact that they had almost kissed. Kyo looked down at her lips wanting to kiss her so badly; reaching up he placed his hand on her cheeks brushing back the hair from her face. Pulling their faces towards each other, they began to lessen the distance between their lips. All would have been perfect if not out of the corner of his eye Kyo saw the one person he truly didn't want to see; once again; it was none other than Kagura Sohma.

Now Kyo was convinced; the world hated him; no matter what, nothing could ever go his way. He had a feeling that his last day was about to take a turn for the worse. All he wanted was for things to go the way he wanted them to; but once again that was too much of a request coming from the cat.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been really busy lately. Well thank you for reading. I don't know if I like the way this chapter ended. I didn't really know where it was going when I first started it, so I hope it doesn't totally suck. Once again thank you for taking time to read my story and please review!!! 

PorcelainHeart496


	4. The Date continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters

**Chapter Four: The Date (continued)**

They leaned in closer; separating the spaces between themselves, when all of a sudden Tohru looked over to see Kagura charging towards them. She silently started to worry; what if Kagura saw them just now? She was sure to be furious if she saw Tohru trying to kiss 'her' man; she backed away from Kyo awaiting the worst. Tohru looked over to Kyo; he looked like he had stopped breathing; Kagura really did scare him, didn't she?

"Kyyyyyooooooooooo," the boar screamed to the cat; who was at the moment trying to find a place to hide. Running up to him; Kagura gave him a bone crushing hug; which surely took the breath from him. "Kyo, I've been trying to find you all day," she said still squeezing the teenager to death. "Gure-san said you were at the house, but when I went, no one was home. Then I went to the dojo, and Shishou told me you weren't there, so I was worried. So I've been looking all over town for you, it's interesting that your at a carnival of all places; you hate carnivals," she explained a little out of breath.

"Let me go woman, you're suffocating me!!!!" Kyo exclaimed; barely able to breath. Kagura loosened up her grip just enough so Kyo could escape her deadly grasp. "Kyo my love," she said happily; all while lifting her hands to his throat, ready to choke him. "Let's go on a date," she said, telling him more than asking. "One, why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you; and two, I'm busy right now," he answered looking over to a silent Tohru.

Tohru walked over to the two bickering teenagers; forcing herself to smile; she had been doing a lot of that lately. "Oh, hi Tohru!" The boar exclaimed. "I'm sorry I guess I didn't see you there," she said a little embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed her. "It's fine, so what brings you to the carnival Kagura?" Looking around she answered, "Well actually I was supposed to meet someone here, but they called and said they couldn't come," she said looking over towards the cotton candy booth. "And that's when I saw Kyo," she said with a smile.

"Um…Tohru would you mind if I spoke to Kyo for just a moment," Kagura asked nicely. "Of course, take as long as you like," she answered; walking over to a bench to sit. "What do you want?" the orange headed boy asked angrily. "Have you told her yet?" she asked looking towards the sky. "What are you talking about?" answered the pissed off cat. "Have you told her you love her yet?" she asked; a bit of sadness in her voice.

How the hell did she know? Was it that obvious that he loved Tohru? And what was worse, what if everyone else knew too; what if Akito saw through the lie he had told him about hating her? Silence overtook them for a moment; Kyo was still shocked that Kagura knew. "You should tell her how you feel, before it's too late," Kagura stated; breaking the silence.

Kagura hadn't said it, but he knew; she knew about the confinement of the cat. He had to remind himself of Shishou's plan to save him; but no matter how much he wanted to; he couldn't tell anyone. Looking over to the boar he saw a tear going down her face; she was crying. He wasn't sure if it was because of the confinement or from his love for Tohru; it didn't really matter; he had made yet another person cry. "Kagura, I…" he said just above a whisper. He tried to make the words 'I'm sorry' come out of his mouth but nothing came. There was nothing he could say to the girl that had loved him for years; he just didn't see her the way he saw Tohru.

"Its fine, I understand," she said in a low voice; almost seeming like she had read his mind. Faking a smile she looked up to him; a tear still managing to make its way down her face. "You've finally found someone to accept all that you are…someone that didn't run away when she saw your true form," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm very happy for you Kyo; she's a very lucky girl to have a guy like you in love with her," she said with a small smile forming on her lips. The orange haired boy looked over to a lonely looking Tohru. "I think I should go Kagura," he said looking over at the girl he loved. "Okay," she said simply. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him; looking down he saw a crying Kagura. On any normal day he would have made her let go; but today was probably the last day she would get to see him again, so he let her stay there for a moment. Finally, she released him; not saying a word. "Goodbye Kagura," he said as if for the last time. "Bye Kyo," she said waving; then walked away.

Running over to Tohru, he immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry about that," he said feeling bad about making her wait so long. It was weird; she was the only person he could manage to apologize to. "It's fine Kyo-kun, I would have waited longer," she replied looking up to the cat. "I…I would have waited a life-time…if it meant being able to spend more time with you," she managed to say; a deep red on her face.

Kyo was surprised she had actually said something like that to him; how ironic. Here he was about to leave forever, and she says she would wait a life-time; if only she knew she would have to wait longer. (Remember that Kyo doesn't know Akito had already told Tohru about him being locked away)

After awhile of awkward conversation they decided to go on some other rides. A couple of hours later they were walking around the block after hours of being at the carnival. The carnival had gone considerably well; Tohru ate her weight in cotton candy; no one had gotten sick; he didn't transform; and he succeeded in winning Tohru a giant stuffed cat. The only down side was that he still hadn't gotten a chance to kiss her yet. God, he was going to find a way to kiss her if it killed him. He understood if she didn't love him back; of course he would feel like dying; but whatever she wanted he would do. But damn it he was going to kiss her whether she liked it or not. Most likely it would eventually hurt them both; but it was something he had to do; he would just regret not doing it.

"That was really fun Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. Looking down at her feet she continued walking; thinking deeply about their 'almost' kiss. She had never blushed so much in her life. They hadn't said too much of anything since then; she wanted to ask him about it, but lord knows she wasn't brave enough to do that. Looking up to Kyo, she couldn't help but smile; for some reason he had a slight blush on his face, and she had to admit, it was cute.

Kyo glanced over at a clock hanging outside a shop; 6:15. He could feel his heart sink into his stomach; had the day really gone by so fast. He pushed the thought aside for the moment; realizing that Tohru was probably hungry for food other than puffs of pure sugar. Pulling out his wallet; he looked to see how much money had had for their dinner. He had ten bucks left to his name. At that moment he wanted to punch himself in the gut; he should have gotten himself a job. Well, I suppose you could call working down at the dojo four or five days a week after school a job. He got paid less that minimum wage; but he wouldn't let Shishou pay him anymore. Other than that he had no other source of income, but it was a little too late to fix that.

He felt like jumping off a bridge; he was supposed to take her out to dinner; it had been his plan to take her somewhere decent too. Well that like everything else seemed out of his reach. They didn't say anything for quite some time; they just continuously walked around with no destination in mind. "Are you hungry Tohru?" the cat asked breaking the silence. "No I'm fine," she replied. Her response wasn't very convincing seeing that as soon as she said it, a monstrous growl came from her stomach. Her cheeks immediately turned beet red; she realized that Kyo-kun probably didn't have that much money after the earlier events of the day.

He tried not to laugh; but seeing her so embarrassed struck him as funny for some reason. She was the only one besides Shishou that he could be his true self around; he didn't trust anyone else. So there he was walking down the street with the girl he loved; laughing. "You know, after all we've been through together, I'd think you should know that you can tell me the truth," he said light-heartedly. Tohru couldn't take her eyes off of the orange haired boy; it wasn't everyday she got to see him truly happy like this. Now that she thought about it, he was only like this on days they were alone together…then that would mean…no. She quickly pushed away the thought; it couldn't be because of her, then that would mean that he…no; he was probably just glad to get away from Yuki-kun.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice, "Earth to Tohru," Kyo said waving his hand in front of her face. "Sorry Kyo-kun, I guess I just went off to my own little world," she said growing more embarrassed by the second. "You really are a space cadet," he said jokingly. Noticing there was no response from the rice ball he looked down to see her looking like a kid whose goldfish just died. Instantly feeling guilty about teasing her he leaned down; patting the girl on the head as if to say it was alright.

"What did I say about always apologizing? You can speak your mind when you're with me. You don't have to worry about pissing me off, because I could never be mad at you Tohru," he said smiling. "Now, I can see that you're hungry," he stated. "So what would you like to eat? Though, I'm afraid all I can afford at the moment is ramen," he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Lifting her head up to look into the boy's auburn eyes; she smiled brightly. "Ramen sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed. Truthfully she could have gone days without eating anything: as long as she had Kyo-kun by her side. She didn't want him to leave, and thinking about the fact that today was going to be the last day she could ever see his smile made her want to break down and cry. Before she had to think about the matter further, she felt a familiar hand grasp her own and pull her forward. Looking up from the ground she saw the cat holding her hand; the biggest smile on his face.

Before either of them knew it, they were getting seated at the ramen shop. Sure ramen wasn't the best food to eat on a 'date', if you could even call it that, but as far as the two teenagers were concerned it didn't really matter; just as long as they were together.

They didn't talk about much of anything, mainly simple things about the weather and how Tohru's part-time job was going. Tohru brought up the topic of graduation, but immediately realized her mistake. Staring down at the empty bowls, Kyo thought about the future. Not like there was much in store for Kyo in the future; up until this morning, he thought he was going to rot in a cage until the day he died. He would probably get a job at a dojo somewhere or something along those lines.

"So," Kyo began, "Are you going to apply for college?" The question was something Tohru herself hadn't even thought that much about. Truthfully she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't know what she was going to do with her life after Kyo-kun was locked away. "Truthfully Kyo-kun, I don't know," she answered. "I'm just happy I'm graduating high school, but I'm sure mom would want me to at least try and go to college."

"I agree, I think your mom would have wanted the best for you," said Kyo who was pulling out money for the meal. A smile spread across her face, she loved him so much; she didn't think anyone could match the love she felt for her mother but he did.

There was an awkward silence that followed up until they left the rather small ramen shop. It was surprisingly a rather cool night for this late in spring. Tohru, being the person she is obviously hadn't thought of the possibility of it being a cool night. Tohru wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm; she didn't want to bother Kyo-kun with anymore of her problems.

Kyo looked down at the petite girl, only to notice that she was shivering from the cold. Luckily he had put on a hoodie before leaving the house; surprisingly he had done something right for a change. He pulled the black hoodie over his head and lightly nudged Tohru so she would take it. "Hey, put this on," he said with a light blush on his cheeks. "There's no need for you to catch cold out here."

Tohru looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you Kyo-kun, but won't you be cold?" she asked. "Nah you know me, I survived up in the mountains for four months in colder weather than this," he replied. Tohru took the hoodie warily and slipped it over her head. It was still warm from Kyo wearing it; and even better it smelled like him too.

"Thank you Kyo-kun; you're so good to me, but all I do is cause trouble for you," she said staring at her feet while she walked. "I should be the one saying that to you, I mean you cook you clean, you do everything for me and yet all I can do in return is hand you a jacket." Hearing this remark Tohru reached out and grabbed the orange-headed boy's hand.

His whole life Kyo had always been alone in the world; he could never seem to figure out what this happiness everyone always talked about was. But now, right beside the girl he loved, he began to understand. 'This,' he thought to himself, 'Is what true happiness is.'

And just for a moment he absorbed this happiness he felt because of the rice ball; for this was surely the last time he would ever feel the warmth of happiness rushing through his body.

I finally updated!!!!! I'd like to apologize for taking sooooo long to update. My life has been a little too hectic lately. And thank you to everyone who is still reading this story and for putting up with me and my slow updating. Anyway, I hope this wasn't the worst thing you've ever read, I swear it's gonna get better as it goes on. Please review, if you liked it, if you hated it, if there's something I could do better. Thanxs again for taking time to read this story and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to publish.

PorcelainHeart496


End file.
